A Travel to the Past
by KingOfTheFangires
Summary: Uma história em que Nobori Taiga e sua noiva Kamishiro Tsuruko são enviados para o passado para impedir que os Neo Fangires eliminem seus inimigos sem conhecimento de seus poderes.


_**Neo Fangire,uma raça de monstros vinda do ano de 2030 atrás de Kurenai Masao,filho de Wataru do futuro que veio pedir ajuda ao pai para combater esses monstros que possuem poder de nível igual ou até superior ao de alguns Fangire. Seus ataques vinham se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes fazendo com que os remanescentes da raça Fangire assim como os soldados da Organização Aozora se reunissem para preparar um plano de contra-ataque.**_

_**Juntos numa mesa estavam Kurenai Wataru ( Kiva ),Nobori Taiga ( Yami no Kiva ),Nago Keisuke ( IXA ),Mamoru Shima ( Presidente da Organização Aozora ), e Jiro ( Garuru ). Riki (Dogga) e Ramon (Bashaa) haviam ficado em Castle Doran para tomar conta de tudo.**_

Jiro: É pior do que eu pensava,além de matarem muitos humanos sugando suas energias vitais,atrás da Porta do Tempo do Castle Doran eu consegui detectar que alguns deles têm voltado para 1986...querendo acabar com quem os ameaça de um jeito que não podem se defender.

_**Todos olharam atônitos para Jiro,Wataru,Taiga e Nago sabiam o que aquilo queria Wataru os Neo Fangire queriam acabar com a vida de seu pai,Kurenai Otoya. Para Taiga seria acabar com ele ainda bebê e sem o trono de King. Já para Nago era diferente pois ninguém sabia quem eram seus pais a não ser Shima que tinha de conhecer os antepassados de seus soldados na organização,mas talvez fosse mais fácil do que ele pensava descobrir quem eram.**_

Wataru: Jiro-san,isso quer dizer que... 

Taiga: Nós teremos de voltar para 1986 impedir isso?

Jiro: Exatamente,mas apenas um de nós pode ir para lá. A Porta do Tempo só abre de tempos em tempos para que algo seja feito.

_**Nago deu um pequena tapa na mesa em que eles encontravam, fazendo com que as xícaras de café da mesa de todos balançassem um pouco,sua face fechada mas decidida olhava para cada um dos presentes.**_

Nago: Quem irá sou eu!

Wataru: Não, Nago-san! Eu vou... Já estive lá uma vez, é mais seguro para mim.

_**Taiga apoiava o rosto sobre as mãos que estavam na mesa apoiadas em seu cotovelo,a luva em sua mão esquerda escondia o símbolo de King que tinha,ele olhava seriamente para Wataru e Nago.**_

Taiga: Não,eu vou. Você, Wataru...E você usuário do IXA devem ficar para proteger a atualidade de possíveis ataques.

Jiro: Na verdade,o King tem razão. Não é possível uma pessoa viajar mais de uma vez pela Porta do Tempo em um certo período de tempo. É perigoso e isso pode gerar algumas alterações no passado e no futuro.

Taiga: Então está decidido,Eu irei. Farei os preparativos para isso,até porque...Wataru,você tem que cuidar de Miu-san e os seus filhos pequenos,não?

Wataru: Ah,Miu-san! Desculpem pessoal,mas eu tenho que ir.

_**Wataru se levantou de seu assento um tanto agitado e saiu da sala em que se encontravam correndo para ir à sua casa ver como Miu estava,afinal ela era sua mulher e os gêmeos já haviam nascido,seus nomes eram Otoya ( em homenagem ao seu pai ) e Maya ( em homenagem a mãe ),Taiga já estava noivo e com casamento marcado,e isso o fez lembrar que tinha de falar com ela,provavelmente teria de mentir para que ela não fosse junto com ele,o que seria muito arriscado já que ele não poderia levar Kivat Bat II para o passado,mesmo que este existisse em 1986.**_

Taiga: Eu tenho que ir encontrá-la,se me dão licença. Há algo que preciso fazer.

_**Taiga se levantou e saiu da sala também,chamou o primeiro táxi que encontrou para um parque próximo de uma floresta onde encontraria sua amada,devido aquela reunião ele estava atrasado mais ou menos 30 minutos do horário marcado do encontro. Para Kamishiro Tsuruko,os atrasos de Taiga não eram comuns,sendo sempre associados à ataques de Worms ou de Neo Fangires. ( Worms eram inimigos dela,assim como os Neo Fangire que ela também havia declarado como inimigos por sempre atacarem-na junto do seu amado.)**_

Taiga: Me desculpe,Tsuruko. Eu tive que resolver uns problemas na empresa e acabei demorando mais do que devia.

Tsuruko: Você devia ter pelo menos avisado,Taiga-sama...Eu já estava ficando preocupada.

Taiga: Pode deixar que eu aviso...À propósito,eu devo viajar pela empresa daqui a alguns dias,provavelmente passarei uma semana ou duas fora.

_**Tsuruko chegou a notar a ponta de preocupação no rosto de Taiga,portanto começou a desconfiar de que havia algo errado e que ele não poderia contá-la ou para não lhe causar algum tipo de preocupação ou que se machucasse,O King já havia feito isso outras vezes e provavelmente iria fazer denovo.**_

Taiga: Quando eu voltar,vamos fazer um picnic bem divertido,ok?

Tsuruko: Certo...então eu vou esperar você voltar.

_**Ela deu um sorriso para ele e o abraçou,Taiga deu um beijo na cabeça dela mas continuava apreensivo,devido ao passado continuar correndo um grande perigo. Pelo resto do dia eles andaram pelo parque,sorridentes como nunca e sempre se abraçando e dando beijos como a maioria dos casais fazem,mas não durou tanto tempo assim,logo a noite chegara e eles teriam de se separar. Cada um indo para sua casa,eles não esperavam a hora de se casarem e irem morar juntos,e quando o fizeram,Taiga estava um pouco cabisbaixo por ter mentido para sua amada,Mas aquele era o único jeito de mantê-la a salvo de voltar com ele pro passado e saber de algo que não era bom para ela,como também de se machucar. Ele não poderia se transformar em Yami no Kiva no passado para não afetar em nada no futuro.**_

Taiga: Me desculpa,Tsuruko.  
><span> 

_**A noite havia passado rapidamente,o Dia chegou e logo cedo Taiga havia chegado no Castle Doran onde havia marcado com o Jiro para abrir a Porta do Tempo,O King não percebia que viera seguindo-o pelo caminho até o Dragão com formato de Castelo que ficava no meio da floresta,como ela já tinha ido inúmeras vezes para lá era fácil achar o caminho ,ela entrou sorrateiramente no Castle Doran e foi se guiando pela voz do amado. Era até um pouco complicado de se guiar lá pelo espaço interno ser imenso.**_

Tsuruko: Com Taiga-sama me guiando,parece tão fácil andar por aqui. 

_**Ela andou até que a voz ficasse mais alta,ela apenas via a silhueta de um homem ( Jiro ) e a voz de Taiga que estava mais na frente,uma luz dourada ofuscante que parecia vir de uma porta.**_

Taiga: Então...é só mais um passo e eu irei para o Passado...espero que esteja tudo bem,Okaa-san.

_**O King entrou no portal mesmo com a luz ofuscando seus olhos,foi uma viagem bastante rápida. Mas antes que Jiro percebesse ( e a porta se fechasse ),Tsuruko o empurrava e também entrava na Porta do Tempo,deixando Jiro boquiaberto por não ter percebido nenhuma presença diferente em Castle Doran,No entanto era tarde demais. Tsuruko já havia pulado para o passado junto com Taiga,eles caíram em lugares diferentes. Taiga caiu em cima de um galho de árvore que ficava mais ou menos a 3 metros do chão de um parque,ele logo o reconhecia. Era o parque que quase sempre se encontrava com sua amada, e isso o fez sorrir ao lembrar do que passaram naquele lugar,no entanto mal sabia Taiga que Tsuruko o tinha seguido. Tsuruko caíra sentada na beira de um lago,onde já passou vários momentos com seu amado,olhar para o lago de azul límpido a fazia lembrar do que passaram.**_

Taiga: E agora,para o Café Mal'd Amour...É lá onde _Kurenai Otoya_ deve ficar.

_**O King saltou da árvore e caía no chão como se nada tivesse acontecido,então corria para o Mal'd Amour,sua velocidade era um tanto superior ao de um humano,correu por 10 minutos até chegar na porta do Café,era possível ouvir latidos vindo de dentro do local,era Buruman (O cachorro de **__**Master**__**,Dono do Café Mal'd Amour).Adentrou pela porta do Mal'd Amour e avistou Master e Aso Yuri,se espantou um pouco porque mesmo mais de 20 anos depois Master continuava do mesmo jeito que é em 1986.**_

Taiga: Um café,por favor.

_**Master serviu um pouco com cuidado Taiga,ele tinha um pouco de receio por causa daquele semblante um tanto "superior" do rapaz,então ele se virava olhando para Yuri enquanto esperava que Master terminasse de aprontar seu café.**_

Taiga: Aso Yuri...certo?

_**Yuri olhou espantada para Taiga,alguém que nunca tinha visto e que sabia seu nome,ela ficava imaginando se ele sabia que ela era um Soldado de Aozora.**_

Taiga: Você sabe onde posso encontrar Kurenai Otoya,por acaso?

Yuri: Ele deve ter ido encontrar...com a Maya.

Taiga: Entendo,obrigado pela informação.

Master: O café está pronto...Qual seu nome,à propósito?

Taiga: Sou Nobori Taiga.

_**Taiga colocou um pouco de açúcar no café e tomou ele rapidamente,então tirou algumas moedas do bolso e as colocou na mesa,despediu-se de todos no recinto e saiu à procura de Kurenai Otoya e de sua mãe,Maya. Ele pensou que poderiam estar no parque que ficava perto de onde o Castle Doran se encontrava,tanto em 2011 como em 1986,ao chegar lá avistou Otoya tirando o seu violino ( Bloody Rose ) e quando estava prestes a tocar o seu violino para Maya,vários Neo Fangire apareciam diante deles. Maya principalmente percebia que eles não eram Fangires,se tratavam de algo diferente. Otoya já tirava o IXA Knuckle de seu terno e atirava rajadas de ar em alguns deles. Taiga estava correndo para perto deles quando um grupo de Neo Fangires o cercou,eram quatro ao todo.**_

Taiga: Tsc... O jeito é derrotá-los logo e ir ajudar Okaa-san e Otoya-san.  
><em><strong><br>**_Otoya: Se estão atrás da Maya...eu não vou deixar que toquem em um fio de cabelo sequer dela.

_**Otoya colocou a mão esquerda sobre os "furos" do IXA Knuckle e ele emitiu um som que dizia "READY",a face calma de Otoya agora mostrava um pouco de raiva por terem atrapalhado seu concerto que iria fazer para Maya.**_

Otoya: Henshin!

IXA Belt: _**FIST ON**_

_**O Simbolo do IXA surgia do cinto,e uma luz moldava a armadura vinda da "cruz",ela pertencia ao capacete da roupa que ia se formando pouco a pouco naquela luz e então se moldava ao corpo de Otoya conforme ele ficava em posição de batalha,os olhos de IXA brilhavam após o procedimento da transformação ficar completo. Ele ia em direção à um dos Neo Fangires e desferia socos e chutes nele,provavelmente iria derrubar um por um do jeito clássico. Taiga ao ver que estava sendo cercado retirava a luva calmamente fazendo com que o símbolo de "King" em sua mão esquerda ficasse exposto,assim que fez isso as marcas típicas de Fangire surgiam em seu rosto,iam do pescoço até as bochechas,uma energia era emanada de seu corpo fazendo com que dois dos Neo Fangire que haviam cercado-o fossem arrastados pelo impacto,mas permaneciam de pé e iam em direção à Taiga para golpeá-lo,por mais forte que o King fosse eles estavam em maior número. Ele só conseguia desviar de alguns golpes mas acabava sendo atingido por alguns,então pensou que seria uma vantagem maior acabar com um logo assim como Otoya,que já se preparava para finalizar pelo menos um dos Neo Fangire,colocou o Fuestle de IXA no cinto,que emitia um som ao ser feito isto,ele retirava o IXA Knuckle que parecia acumular uma boa quantidade de energia.**_

IXA Belt: **IXA KNUCKLE RISE UP!**

_**Otoya colocava seu braço para o lado levando-o um pouco para trás enquanto acumulava energia,assim que havia acumulado energia suficiente ele desfere um golpe com o IXA Knuckle e uma bola de fogo é lançada em direção a dois dos quatro Neo Fangire que não conseguiram desviar a tempo,e acabaram sendo destruídos. Mas ainda restavam dois para O Gênio que surge a cada mil anos se preocupar. Taiga fazia com que inúmeras serpentes brotassem do chão e abocanhassem três dos quatro Neo Fangires que o havia cercado,arrancando pedaços de seus corpos brutalmente,eles também não resistiam ao poder das serpentes que o King invocava e acabavam explodindo por causa daquilo.  
><strong>_

_**Os Neo Fangire restantes das lutas de Taiga e Otoya fugiam quando perceberam que não teriam chance daquele jeito,quando Otoya percebeu que não iria conseguir perseguir aqueles montros,deu um leve tapa no IXA Knuckle de frustração,a "cruz" de IXA em seu capacete saía de lá,fazendo com que toda a armadura se tornasse uma luz e se desfizesse assim que ele deu um tapa no punho de IXA. Assim como Otoya,Taiga também sentiu um pouco de raiva por não ter destruído o Neo Fangire que sobrou,mas ele logo correu em direção a Maya e Otoya. O Gênio que só aparece em 1000 anos se aproximou de Maya para conferir se ela não estaria machucada.**_

Otoya: Tudo bem,Maya?

Maya: Sim...mas aqueles não eram Fangires,se fossem eu saberia.

Otoya: É,eles tem algo de diferente...a força deles é diferente.

_**Enquanto conversavam,Taiga se aproximava dos dois,ele estava com um pouco de sangue no canto do lábio devido a alguns golpes que havia levado,mas nada muito grave,Maya se surpreendia porque de alguma forma ela o conhecia.**_

Taiga: Você é Kurenai Otoya,certo?

_**Otoya ficava um pouco surpreso por alguém conhecer seu nome,por causa de sua personalidade chegava a achar que poderia ser alguém pedindo um autografo ou coisa parecida por causa do toque de seu violino.**_

Otoya: Ooh,e quem é você?

Maya: Espere,Otoya. Ele não é normal...ou melhor,não é humano.

Taiga: Exatamente,Okaa-san,eu sou seu filho.

_**Aquilo fez com que os olhos de Otoya arregalassem com o espanto daquela frase,Maya já havia comentado com ele que já tinha um filho com o atual King, e o nome dele é...**_

Maya: ... Taiga?

Otoya: Calma Calma Calma...Maya,seu filho não era um bebê?

_**Taiga sorriu com aquela pergunta,mas sabia que isso aconteceria,ele os guiou para algum lugar que nenhuma outra pessoa pudesse escutar a conversa,o King se encostou numa árvore.**_

Taiga: Esses monstros que Eu e Otoya enfrentamos,como já devem ter percebido,não são Fangires normais,são _Neo_ Fangires que vieram do futuro para me destruir ainda bebê e destruir Kurenai Otoya,impedindo que meu irmão Wataru nasça,os Neo Fangire surgiram em 2008 para ir atrás do filho de Wataru que se chama Masao.

Otoya: Epa! Como assim? Eu tenho um filho?... E meu filho tem um neto?

Taiga: Sim,mas contar como Wataru nasceu poderia afetar em algo no futuro...então eu não posso entrar em detalhes.

Maya: Esses Neo Fangires vieram pra nos destruir para impedir que vocês os ameacem no futuro...Quem eles pensam que são? Nós Fangires não vamos mostrar clemência.

Taiga: Foi por isso que eu retornei,eu sei que Otou-san seria capaz de derrotá-los,mas...você sabe que ele não iria protegê-la.

_**Maya olhou para Taiga e sorriu,aproximou-se dele e lhe tocou o rosto,por algum motivo tinha a sensação de que ele seria um bom King no futuro,apesar de tudo,isso fez o rapaz corar um pouco e desviou um pouco olhar,Maya deu uma pequena risada com isso.**_

Maya: Mas eu tenho você e Otoya para me proteger,tenho certeza de que não preciso desse King.

_**Otoya que até então estava um pouco pensativo acabou se "intrometendo" na conversa entre mãe e filho,o que causou um pouco de surpresa em Maya,já que era raro Otoya ficar muito tempo em silêncio.**_

Otoya: Esperem! Taiga,você sabe quem está por trás dos ataques nesse tempo?

Taiga: Pra falar a verdade,até agora não sabemos,mas acredito que sejam equivalentes ao nosso _Checkmate Four_ ...Acredito que será inevitável uma luta com seu King e Queen,temo que seja um derramamento de sangue.

Otoya: E não poderemos fazer nada,não é?

Taiga: Se eles voltarem pro futuro,sim...Mas você pode continuar protegendo o passado...e Okaa-san também.

_**Taiga conversava com Otoya e Maya quando sentiu um pequeno aperto no peito,e seu "instinto" lhe dizia que Neo Fangires estavam atacando,ele colocou a mão no peito angustiado por alguma coisa,como se alguém que ama estivesse em perigo.**_

Maya: O que houve... Taiga?

Taiga: Eles estão atacando... Eu preciso ir, Okaa-san.

_**Taiga começava a correr para uma direção que parecia ser qualquer uma,mas algo lhe dizia que Neo Fangires estavam atacando,algo lhe incomodava. Uma dor no peito que parecia que iria explodi-lo dentro para fora,até que ouviu Otoya chamá-lo após trocar olhares com Maya.**_

Otoya: EI, TAIGA!

_**O King parou ao ouvir Otoya gritando seu nome,o homem jogou o IXA Knuckle para Taiga,que olhou para Otoya. Sorriu para ele e pegou o IXA Knuckle,voltou a correr para seu destino . Ao olhar o IXA Knuckle relembrou se seus companheiros que foram mortos por aquilo,mas aquilo era passado e ele precisava salvar alguém. Ele correu bastante ficando bem suado,a floresta tinha uma trilha para o lago. Taiga seguiu a trilha quando viu dois Neo Fangire sendo golpeados por algo que parecia ser uma espada,eles devolviam os golpes na barriga e no rosto daquela pessoa,era possível perceber que era uma mulher.**_

Taiga: Não pode ser...

_**Ele arregalou os olhos para tentar ver quem estava sendo atacado...e conseguiu,aquilo fez com que suasse frio e seu sangue ferver intensamente numa onde de raiva que o tomava por completo. Era sua amada noiva, Tsuruko. Ele apertou o IXA Knuckle em sua mão com força resultando em seu sangue azul escorrendo e caindo no chão,até que correu para cima deles e desferiu socos com o IXA Knuckle e chutes para afastá-los dela,causando o espanto da sua amada ao vê-lo com aquele imenso ódio,falava baixo porque sentia um pouco de dor devido aos golpes que sofreu.**_

Tsuruko: T-taiga-sama...

Taiga: Vocês Neo Fangires...eu não irei perdoá-los...nunca!

_**Taiga colocou sua mãos nos "furos" do IXA Knuckle com força devido aquela raiva que sentia,sua respiração era bastante pesada,IXA Knuckle pronunciava "**__**READY**__**" após o King ativar o punho.**_

Taiga: Henshin...

_**Então colocou o punho no cinto que novamente pronunciava algo,mas dessa vez era "**__**FIST ON**__**",a cruz reluzente de IXA saía do cinto e desenhava o formato de sua armadura no ar que logo se montava no corpo de Taiga,os olhos brilhavam após o fim da transformação,ele correu para cima dos Neo Fangires soltando um grito de raiva,desferia socos e chutes em um deles que revidavam mas tinham seus golpes evitados pelo rapaz.**_

Taiga: Posso não ser Yami no Kiva no momento, mas IXA é o suficiente para deter lixos como vocês!

_**Era notável a raiva do rapaz pelos monstros terem atacado sua amada,cada golpe no corpo dos Neo Fangire fazia com que soltassem faíscas devido ao impacto daquele socos e chutes cheios de sua fúria,aquilo sempre acontecia quando via Tsuruko machucada por alguém ou por alguma coisa,ainda assim era atingido por alguns ataques inimigos,o IXA do Passado lutava apenas com socos e chutes,o golpe final no tempo certo sempre causou a destruição de quem o atingisse,os golpes dos Neo Fangires também faziam com que a armadura de IXA soltasse algumas faíscas com o contato. Apesar da desvantagem de número,a luta parecia equilibrada,Algumas vezes Taiga era impedido de atingir um deles ao sofrer golpes do outro,ele teria que dar um jeito de conseguir fazer que eles se acertassem,ou derrubar um deles primeiro e cuidar do outro.**_

Taiga: Agora é hora de terminar com isso.

_**Taiga saltou e atingiu um chute em um dos Neo Fangire fazendo com que este se chocasse com uma árvore próxima,ficando próximo de Tsuruko. Ele colocou o Fuestle de IXA no punho emitindo um som.**_

IXA Belt: **IXA KNUCKLE RISE UP!**

_**O IXA Knuckle começava a acumular energia na sua extremidade, como se sugasse o ar para torná-lo em energia explosiva,ele correu em direção a um dos monstros para lhe desferir o golpe final quando foi parado pelo grito de Tsuruko que era feita de refém pelo que Taiga havia tentado tirar do caminho,ele a ameaçava com a espada de Sasword apontada para o pescoço dela. Aquilo o fez suar frio por dentro da armadura e ficar imóvel. O monstro que havia tomado sua amada de refém o lembrava levemente o Fangire Cavalo que já havia sido destruído por Wataru no passado, o outro lhe lembrava o Fangire Aranha,que deu trabalho na época em que ele ainda era contra os humanos dominarem.**_

Neo Spider Fangire: Se você se mover mais um centímetro,ela morre.

Neo Horse Fangire: Se você revidar também será pior.

_**Taiga baixou os braços e a cabeça,nada poderia fazer naquele momento em que Tsuruko era feita de refém. Mesmo sabendo que ela podia muito bem se livrar dele,resolveu não arriscar para que ela não se machucasse ou acontecesse algo pior,o Neo Horse golpeava Taiga com socos no peito da armadura que soltava faíscas com o impacto dos golpes,em um deles ele chegou a "voar" um pouco e bater as costas numa árvore,sendo logo levantado pelo monstro que o golpeava em seqüência revezando entre o capacete e o peito,seu corpo naquele momento parecia um boneco que era maltratado com força física. Tsuruko começava a ficar com lágrimas nos olhos vendo aquilo. **_

Tsuruko: Taiga-sama!

_**Ela não conseguia se segurar e dava uma cotovelada na barriga do Neo Spider,fazendo com que ele bufasse por causa do ar que escapava de seus pulmões com aquilo. Ele largava a espada de Sasword e Tsuruko a pegava ,no mesmo momento desferia cortes no Neo Spider e o perfurava no peito com a espada e depois na barriga,um ferimento fatal mesmo pra sendo atacado por alguém que não havia se transformado,seu corpo parecia que ia estilhaçar em vidro,no entanto o impacto da explosão a atingia e a lançava no chão. Aquilo fez com que Taiga pudesse reagir,estava preocupado com ela e precisava ver se ela não estava machucada gravemente,o IXA Knuckle voltou a acumular energia em sua extremidade enquanto Taiga corria em direção ao Neo Horse e o socava no meio do peito liberando a energia do IXA Knuckle fazendo com que o monstro explodisse e virasse apenas estilhaços de vidro,o impacto da explosão o levou a recuar um pouco,então ele correu para Tsuruko ver se ela não estava ferida gravemente.**_

Taiga: Tsuruko! Tsuruko! Não...ela está ferida.

_**Taiga ficou um tanto desesperado quando a viu sem consciência caída no chão e com uma ferida que derramava sangue do braço direito,Tsuruko começava a abrir os olhos levemente,como se a luz a incomodasse um pouco,o King a abraçou aliviado com um pouco mais de força que a fez dar um pequeno gemido de dor por causa do braço.**_

Taiga: Você acordou,ainda bem...eu cheguei...a pensar o pior.

Tsuruko: Tudo bem,Taiga-sama...eu estou bem agora.

_**Ela deu um sorriso para ele meio contido,o seu braço ainda doía por causa do ferimento,o rapaz retirou o IXA Knuckle do cinto terminando sua transformação,a cruz de IXA saía de seu capacete e novamente sua armadura se tornava apenas uma luz que se desmontava de seu corpo. Após alguns instantes Taiga levava a mão peito como se sentisse dor e então caía perdendo a consciência. Tsuruko o abraçava e gritava pelo seu nome em desespero por aquilo ser tão repentino.**_

Tsuruko: TAIGA-SAMAAAAA!

_**Ao ouvir o grito de Tsuruko,Otoya e Maya chegaram correndo para onde eles estavam,provavelmente Otoya sabia que aquilo poderia acontecer caso Taiga usasse o IXA,mas aquela era a única chance dele ter protegido sua amada.**_

Otoya: Então até mesmo um Fangire do nível dele pode sofrer as conseqüências de IXA...

Maya: O que quer dizer,Otoya?

Otoya: Você já viu isso acontecer comigo...todos aqueles que usam este IXA acabam danificando seu corpo de alguma forma.

Tsuruko: Então você sabia que se desse esse IXA para ele ele iria se machucar? Porque fez isso,então?

Otoya: Não,um homem decidido a proteger a sua mulher amada está disposto a correr qualquer risco que seja para vê-la sã e salva.

Tsuruko: Otoya...mas se ele está ferido temos que levá-lo para algum lugar.

Otoya: Vamos para minha casa,Maya pode cuidar dele. E desse seu machucado no braço.

_**Otoya carregou Taiga que havia desmaiado devido a conseqüência do IXA de 1986,ele voltou para casa onde morava e fora herdada por Wataru no futuro,lá ele e Maya puderam tratar as feridas do King e de sua futura Queen,que teve o sangramento no braço estancado e algumas ataduras colocadas no braço. O Estado de Taiga era mais complicado,usar o IXA necessitava de mais repouso,e ele ainda havia sido golpeado bastante no corpo ficando com escoriações pelo peito,um corte na cabeça que também foi colocado uma atadura,nas escoriações com leves sangramentos foram colocados apenas alguns esparadrapos para segurança. Levou mais ou menos duas horas para que Taiga abrisse os olhos,Tsuruko não saiu do lado dele em nenhum momento,sempre segurando sua mão,ao perceber que o seu amado havia começado a acordar ela abria um imenso sorriso para ele.**_

Tsuruko: Okaa-san! Otoya! Taiga acordou!

_**Maya se espantou um pouco porque sua nora havia a chamado de Okaa-san,mas correu para a cama onde Taiga estava,Otoya veio junto com ela,segurando sua mão,Taiga se levantou como se ainda estivesse com sono e olhou para todos eles,seu olhar estava estranho. Parecia que não sabia onde estava e que não conhecia ninguém no local,mas então avistou sua mãe e fez uma cara de surpresa,sua cabeça doía um pouco.**_

Taiga: Ah ,Okaa-san...o que está fazendo aqui...e você parece mais jovem que o normal?

_**A Queen se espantou com o que Taiga havia dito, como se ele nunca a tivesse visto daquele jeito, ela estreitou um pouco os olhos como se estivesse analisando algo que estava acontecendo com ele,mas o King logo voltou os olhos para Tsuruko e Otoya,mais uma vez olhou para eles como se nunca tivesse visto nenhum deles.**_

Taiga: Quem são...vocês?

Tsuruko: É uma brincadeira, não é? Muito engraçado, Taiga-sama.

_**Tsuruko deu uma risadinha,mas Taiga continuou com aquela expressão no rosto como se não a conhecesse fazendo com que ela começasse a se preocupar com aquilo,o King se levantou da cama cambaleando um pouco e observou o lugar em que estavam.**_

Taiga: Onde estamos,Okaa-san?

Maya: Na casa de Otoya,Taiga.

_**Apesar da situação,o tom da voz de Maya continuava doce e meigo como sempre.**_

Taiga: Este homem é Otoya...então quem é ela?

Maya: Você não se lembra dela? Ela é sua noiva,Taiga.

Taiga: Noiva?

_**O King deu uma olhada para seu dedo anelar da mão direita e percebeu que havia um anel de compromisso no seu dedo,então olhou para o dedo de Tsuruko e viu que tinha um anel similar.**_

Taiga: Esse anel...parece com o que eu tenho...mas porque eu não consigo me lembrar de você?

Tsuruko: Será que...? Okaa-san,Otoya! Eu acho que sei como isso aconteceu!

_**Tsuruko se reuniu com Maya e Otoya do lado de fora da casa para que ele não pudesse ouvir a conversa deles,ela contou quando ele levou vários golpes na cabeça e no peito durante a luta.**_

Otoya: Entendo... Isso já aconteceu comigo uma vez numa luta.

Tsuruko: E como você se lembrou?

Otoya: Eu lembrei com o tempo,minha querida.

Maya: Você tem que fazer com que ele lembre dos momentos que passaram juntos,lugares que foram especiais para vocês.

Tsuruko: Especiais... Já sei!

_**Tsuruko começou a correr pela casa a procura de Taiga que ainda estava na cama,ela o tomou pelo braço fazendo com que o rapaz levantasse ainda com uma pequena dor de cabeça por não conseguir se lembrar de sua amada,aquilo fazia com que seu coração doesse um pouco. **_

Taiga: Para onde vamos?

Tsuruko: Vamos pra um lugar especial... Você pode não se lembrar agora,mas nós sempre vamos lá!

_**Tsuruko levou Taiga para fora da casa,caminhando com ele até o parque em que costumam se encontrar no futuro,as cerejeiras estavam bem floridas e bonitas,o King olhava para elas com encanto,como se já tivesse visto várias vezes e mesmo assim o encanto permanecia o mesmo,a futura Queen apenas olhava para o rosto do amado sorrindo,imaginava que ele pudesse estar lembrando de alguma coisa,mas Taiga levou a mão a cabeça sentindo dor. Tsuruko começou a se preocupar novamente com ele.**_

Tsuruko: Tudo bem,Taiga-sama?

Taiga: Sim,só minha cabeça que está latejando um pouco.

Tsuruko: Me desculpa,Taiga-sama...eu queria tanto fazer você lembrar.

_**Ela baixou a cabeça,estava triste porque Taiga não conseguia se lembrar de quem ela era,aquilo lhe causa uma tremenda angústia. O King colocou a mão na cabeça dela fazendo um cafuné nela.**_

Taiga: Tudo bem... Eu não posso dizer que sei como você se sente,porque eu nunca saberia...essa dor da pessoa que você ama não saber quem você é. Quem deve pedir desculpas sou eu,no fundo...De alguma forma eu consigo sentir que a culpa é minha,você não deve se esforçar desse jeito,também está ferida,em menor gravidade do que eu fui ferido mas mesmo assim deve tomar cuidado.

Tsuruko: Você deve estar cansado, Taiga-sama. Vamos para casa.

Taiga: Sinto muito, mas não posso ir, pelo menos não enquanto eu não recuperar essa parte da minha memória que perdi...Acho que meu coração não esqueceu de você,ele quer que minha mente lembre de você...Tsuruko.

Tsuruko: Taiga-sama...Você se lembrou do meu nome?

_**Tsuruko ouviu a frase que Taiga havia dito para ela lembrando seu nome no fim,Aquilo fez com que seus olhos começassem a lacrimejar,ficou muito feliz porque mesmo sem lembrar quem era ela,seu coração se lembrava dela ainda que sua mente a tivesse esquecido.**_

Taiga: Sim,e eu acho que sinto algo por você,não sei como explicar...Como se meu coração acelerasse quando eu fico ao seu lado.

Tsuruko: Taiga-sama... Vou te mostrar um lugar que vamos muito.

_**Ela ficou muito feliz com aquilo que o seu amado disse,chegou até a corar um pouco,foi como se eles ainda não tivessem se conhecido,Tsuruko pegou na mão do rapaz e foi andando com ele em direção ao lago,eles já se encontraram bastante naquele local assim como já lutaram contra os Neo Fangire e os Worms,como eram Riders aquele era o destino deles dois,que acabou unindo-os fazendo com que se amassem.**_

Tsuruko: Esse lago, Taiga-sama... Me lembra várias coisas que fizemos juntos,encontros e...lutas.

Taiga: Lutas?

Tsuruko: Sim,nós lutamos pra proteger os humanos de Neo Fangires,no seu caso. No meu lutamos contra os Worms.

Taiga: Neo...Fangire?

_**Naquele momento,várias imagens vieram na mente de Taiga como "Flashes",uma mulher sendo atacada,a fúria de um guerreiro que trajava uma armadura Negra e Vermelha,um golpe sendo utilizado para destruir vários deles,o despertar da mulher que abraçava o guerreiro. Após isso mais flashes vieram imagens de um pedido de casamento que fora aceito e o casal muito feliz por causa disso,mesmo em meio as dores de uma luta. E por fim uma praia.**_

Taiga: Eu me lembrei...de quando pedi sua mão em casamento,mas só isso.

Tsuruko: Verdade? Que bom Taiga-sama!

Taiga: Eu também...me lembro de uma praia.

Tsuruko: Uma praia? Será que foi onde nos conhecemos?

Taiga: Não sei, E se formos lá?

Tsuruko: Sim! Talvez você consiga lembrar tudo de uma vez assim.

_**Por algum motivo,Taiga se sentia um pouco apreensivo por estar indo para a praia,mas segurou na mão de Tsuruko e foi em direção a ela para a praia. Chegando lá ele avistou o mar e um céu límpido, o som das ondas que batiam na areia faziam com que ele ficasse mais tranqüilo com relação àquela situação,como se ela nunca tivesse acontecido. **_

Tsuruko: Uma vez...quando nós brigamos e você fugiu,eu vim procurar te procurar e encontrei você aqui,Taiga-sama.

Taiga: Nós... Brigamos?

Tsuruko: Sim,quando eu descobri um segredo seu.

Taiga: Segredo...será que é o que eu estou pensando?

Tsuruko: Você pensou certo,Taiga-sama. Eu descobri que você é um Fangire.

Taiga: E não teve medo ou algo parecido?

Tsuruko: Claro que não! Você já me salvou tantas vezes,eu acho que seria impossível você machucar alguma pessoa,Taiga-sama.

_**Taiga que estava sentado baixou a cabeça um pouco pensativo e voltou a olhar as ondas,Tsuruko bocejou levemente. Estava cansada com aquela agitação que havia ocorrido o dia recostou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz. Acabou dormindo e colocou sua cabeça no colo do King,ele acariciava os cabelos dela enquanto olhava para o rosto dela,admirado com a beleza de sua amada. Ao mesmo tempo,Otoya estava com Maya no parque,onde tocava seu violino para ela,os acordes dele eram de fazer com que qualquer um parasse para ouvir. Aquela música poderia acalmar o coração de qualquer um,no entanto ela parecia ter um leve toque de melancolia ou talvez mesmo tristeza.**_

Taiga: Tsuruko...Eu entendi de verdade porque me apaixonei por você.

_**Porém aquela paz temporária parecia que ia durar pouco,o instinto de fangire de Taiga dizia que tinha alguma presença naquele local,ele acabou se levantando pegando sua amada nos braços,que fez com que ela acordasse em um susto. O King saltou para outro canto quando algo que seria uma bola de fogo atingiu o local em que eles estavam, muita areia levantou no local da explosão.**_

_**Após a poeira que fora levantada pela areia baixar, Taiga podia ver uma pessoa com o braço estendido, esta pessoa tinha uma forma bem semelhante a algo que ele já conhecia, ele conseguiu reconhecer. Era Bishop, e embora não se lembrasse que ele havia sido derrotado por Nago Keisuke em 2008,sua cabeça parecia começar a latejar querendo se lembrar daquilo. Apenas concentrou se concentrou em não fazer parecer que sentia alguma dor,mas seu instinto apenas o guiava para proteger Tsuruko. Ele a colocou no em pé no chão e se postou na frente dela como um escudo "humano" caso precisasse protegê-la.**_

Taiga: Bishop... O que você está fazendo?

Bishop: King... Você está destruindo de uma vez a honra dos Fangire por estar amando uma humana?

Tsuruko: O que ele quis dizer com isso, Taiga-sama?

Taiga: A verdade é que Fangires que amam Humanos são... Executados.

Tsuruko: Executados? Como assim?

Bishop: Infelizmente não poderei continuar esta conversa...Tenho assuntos a tratar com vocês,Especificando...Com ela.

Taiga: ...Fuja,Tsuruko!

_**Antes que Taiga pudesse esboçar alguma reação,eles já estavam cercados por vários kaijins os cercaram,ele não tinha como se transformar ali,sua cabeça latejava ainda mais forte por causa daquela agitação,alguns vieram pra cima dele,as marcas de Fangire apareceram no rosto dele e ele emanou uma onda de energia para tentar afastá-los,mas pelo estado em que seu corpo se encontrava a quantidade de energia era muito pouca para afastar todos os kaijins,alguns deles seguraram Tsuruko que tentava reagir inutilmente. Bishop se aproximou de Taiga e desferiu um golpe com a espada que acabava de sacar,fazendo com que tivesse um corte do ombro até o abdômen,ele caiu na areia com seu sangue azul sendo derramado,a areia entrando em contato com a pele fazia com que o corte ardesse mais ainda,embora não demonstrasse isso,ele apenas suava frio para conter a dor. Ao ver aquilo Tsuruko "congelou", Taiga levava a mão ao peito que estava cortado, o King arfava bastante. Bishop havia retirado os óculos de leitura do rosto e colocou em um bolso na parte de dentro da roupa,ele assumia sua forma Fangire... Ela era diferente,talvez por agora ter influência de um Neo-Fangire.**_

Tsuruko: Taiga-samaa!

Bishop: Agora, Minha Jovem. Você virá conosco.

_**Bishop deu um golpe forte na barriga de Tsuruko que desmaiou devido à força do golpe dele,Taiga olhou com um misto de espanto e fúria para ele.**_

Taiga: ...Bishop!

Bishop: Amanhã ao pôr do Sol, King! Se você se entregar eu devolverei a humana.

Taiga: Espere,Bishop...

_**As forças do King pareciam se esgotar cada vez mais,o corte em seu peito parecia que não iria parar de sangrar,ele caiu novamente na areia frustrado por não ter conseguido proteger sua amada,naquele momento lhe caiu a ficha de que ele havia lembrado de tudo que o que tinham passado antes dele perder a memória naquela luta contra os Neo Fangire. Taiga não sabia,mas ao mesmo tempo que ele estava ali se lamentando por Tsuruko ter sido capturada por Bishop,Maya e Otoya foram atacados pelo Neo Fangire que possui exatamente as mesmas características de Rook,também membro do Checkmate Four e conseguiu raptar Maya e ainda ferir Otoya,que é um excelente guerreiro. A Fúria que ele sentia por ter deixado sua amada escapar por praticamente entre os dedos fez com que ele soltasse um grito.**_

Taiga: AAAAAAAHHHHH! TSURUKO! EU VOU TE SALVAR, EU PROMETO!

_**O Grito de fúria dele chegou a fazer parecer a sua forma humana tremeluzir um pouco,mas ele logo se controlou. Sabia o que podia acontecer se assumisse aquela forma com a fúria dominando seu corpo. Kivat Bat II aparecia na praia iluminada pela luz da Lua e parecia querer falar com o futuro King.**_

Kivat Bat II: _Mirai no King_... Eu vejo sua raiva e tristeza. Eu não gosto do que esses monstros fizeram com Maya.

Taiga: O que quer dizer? O que eles fizeram com Okaa-san?

Kivat Bat II: Eles capturaram sua mãe, Aquele humano deve estar vindo para cá nesse momento.

Taiga: Capturaram Okaa-san?

_**A Raiva que Taiga sentia dos Neo Fangires aumentou ainda mais,tanto que acabou socando a areia da praia em que ele estava ajoelhado,nisso ele podia ver Otoya com um pouco de suas roupas rasgadas correndo desesperadamente atrás do King.**_

Kivat Bat: E então, King? A escolha é sua. Eu posso emprestar meus poderes à você para que você derrote esses monstros.

Taiga: Eu aceito a sua proposta, Kivat.

_**Otoya alcançou Taiga,ele estava um pouco suado devido a distância que correu para alcançar o rapaz,parecia bem cansado por corre aquilo tudo. Logo pegou fôlego para falar com Taiga.**_

Otoya: Ei,Taiga. Temos um problema,Maya foi...

Taiga: Raptada...Sim,eu acabei de saber.

Otoya: E onde está Tsuruko,Taiga?

_**Taiga cerrou o punho ao ouvir a pergunta de Otoya,mas se controlou novamente.**_

Taiga: Ela também foi raptada por eles.

Otoya: Então é por isso que você está ferido desse jeito.

Taiga: Agora eu lembro de tudo...por isso tenho que ir resgatá-la...Okaa-san também.

Otoya: Eu vou com você,garoto.

Taiga: Não. É minha culpa que elas foram raptadas, quem deve ir sou eu.

_**Otoya pegou Taiga pela gola da camisa que usava e o levantou um pouco,fazendo com que eles ficassem com os rostos próximos.**_

Otoya: Escute aqui,fangirezinho. Eu amo a Maya,mesmo que você não estivesse aqui combatendo esses tais Neo Fangire. Eu a salvaria de qualquer forma. Você só está se isolando de frustração por não ter conseguido protegê-las.

_**Ao dizer isso,Otoya deu um soco no rosto do rapaz que caiu com o rosto na areia ( o soco causou um corte no lábio que escorria um pouco de sangue ),ele levantou enfurecido e partiu para cima de Otoya,Kivat Bat II apenas assistia aquilo,até que o chão começou a tremer como em um terremoto.**_

Otoya: Terremoto?

Taiga: Não,olhe para o céu. É exatamente igual a quando eu vim para cá...Será que...

_**Antes que Taiga pudesse concluir aquela frase,alguns objetos pareciam cair como meteoros vindos do espaço,eles colidiram com a areia em um certo canto mais distante de onde estavam,o King avistou a Sasword Yaiba na areia e a puxou. Logo correu para ver o que havia caído do céu.**_

Taiga: Ei,isso é...!

_**Taiga reconhecia, um tanto que surpreso as formas dos objetos que haviam caído do céu,eram a Zanvat Sword ( Arma que seu irmão Wataru usa ),IXA Calibur ( Arma que Nago Keisuke usa como IXA ) e mais estranho ainda, Sasword Zecter ( utilizado por Tsuruko para se transformar) Também havia uma arma que nunca vira na vida ( Wing Dagger utilizada por Mil Suto). O King conseguia ouvir uma canção tocada por um violino,assim como Otoya também podia ouvir,nela parecia vir uma mensagem que de alguma forma os dois conseguiram entender. **_

Taiga: Otoya...

Otoya: Sim...

_**Taiga foi em direção a Zanvat Sword e a puxou da areia,ele era capaz de sentir o poder que aquela espada emanava mesmo tendo o seu poder total controlado. Otoya foi em direção a IXA Calibur e a puxou da areia analisando sua forma e pensando como seria IXA no futuro,a voz em sua mente o dizia como utilizar o poder total do IXA na época em que Taiga vive. Sasword Zecter pegou a Wing Dagger e subiu pelo ombro do King.**_

_**Eles se entreolharam, Taiga retirou a luva da mão esquerda, o símbolo do King ficou a mostra e Kivat veio em direção à sua mão mordendo-a.**_

Kivat Bat II: _Mordendo _

_**Ao morder a mão do King as marcas lhe vieram nas mãos,percorrendo-lhe o pescoço e indo até a altura das bochechas enquanto era emitido um som. Correntes negras surgiam e envolviam na cintura formando o seu Rider Belt.**_

Taiga: Henshin...

_**Então Kivat Bat II voou para o Belt do rapaz e fixando no Dark Kibuckle de cabeça pra baixo,quando o fez uma camada cinza cobria o corpo do King,após alguns instantes se desfez revelando a armadura de Yami no Kiva com os olhos brilhando ao final do processo de transformação.**_

_**No mesmo momento que Taiga fazia sua transformação,Otoya tirou o IXA Knuckle de dentro de seu paletó e o ativou.**_

IXA Knuckle: READY

Otoya: Henshin!

IXA Knuckle: FIST ON

_**O Simbolo do IXA surgia do cinto,e uma luz moldava a armadura vinda da "cruz",ela pertencia ao capacete da roupa que ia se formando pouco a pouco naquela luz e então se moldava ao corpo de Otoya conforme ele ficava em posição de batalha,os olhos de IXA brilhavam após o procedimento da transformação ficar completo.**_

Otoya: IXA Burst! Activate Training Mode!

_**Otoya que estava com a IXA Calibur em mãos,apertou-a com mais força,os olhos de IXA se abriam revelando algo que seria como uma "íris" vermelha,uma forte energia era liberada ao fim daquilo.**_

_**Os Dois deram um grito e empunharam suas espadas,corriam em direção um ao outro,a lâmina da Zanvat se chocava com a lâmina do IXA Calibur. Faíscas escapavam com o atrito entre elas,em alguns momentos eles golpeavam-se no peito. E então pararam por alguns instantes,estavam um tanto ofegantes por causa daquele início de luta.**_

Otoya: Nada mal, Taiga.

Taiga: Você também, Otoya.

_**Novamente os dois Riders trocaram golpes utilizando suas armas,faíscas saíam dos golpes que eram direcionados no peito,e assim se repitiu por horas até amanhecer. Decidiram que era melhor acabar com aquilo logo.**_

Taiga/Otoya: Vamos decidir isso agora.

_**Taiga retirou o Fuestle que o morcego que selava os poderes totais da Zanvat Sword possuía e o colocou na boca de Kivat Bat II,deu um leve tapa no Fuestle.**_

Kivat Bat II: **Wake Up!**

_**Otoya também colocou o Fuestle da IXA Calibur no IXA Knuckle,aquela era sua única chance de treinamento e ele teria que executar o golpe com perfeição.**_

IXA: **IXA CALIBUR RISE UP!**

_**Taiga movimentou o morcego da Zanvat Sword para cima,uma energia negra se acumulava na lâmina enquanto um som era emitido de algum lugar,Otoya posicionava seus braços de modo que mostrava que ia atacar.**_

_**Os dois correram um em direção ao outro com suas armas em mãos,até que chegaram em uma distância razoável para que desferissem o golpe final,suas lâminas se chocaram e a energia acumulada nelas causou uma forte explosão afastando-os um do outro por vários metros,a fumaça cobria totalmente a área que eles estavam. Após a fumaça dissipar-se eles podiam ver que não estavam mais com seus trajes de batalha. Estavam suados e um pouco cansados,não perceberam que já havia amanhecido e faltavam poucas horas para que Bishop trouxesse Tsuruko e Maya,tiveram apenas tempo de tratar algumas feridas com ataduras,Taiga estava num estado pior que Otoya mas conseguia segurar a dor que sentia até chegar o Por do sol. Taiga e Otoya haviam combinado um plano para resgatar as duas,ambos sabiam que Bishop não as deixariam viver mesmo que o King se entregasse para ser morto por eles. O Plano era Taiga se entregar e Otoya esperar dentro d'água **_

Taiga: Está quase na hora,Otoya

Otoya: É, é bom nos posicionarmos logo para que o plano não falhe.

Taiga: Conto com você,meu amigo.

_**Eles apertaram as mãos e Otoya foi em direção ao mar onde mergulhou e através de um pedaço de bambu conseguia respirar por ele como se fosse uma máscara de mergulho. Taiga conseguia ver Bishop ao longe com Tsuruko e Maya,eles estavam rodeados por Neo Fangires que faziam a guarda deles,após 10 minutos de caminhada Bishop ficou a 5 metros de Taiga,andando para mais perto dele.**_

Taiga: Vejo que cumpriu o trato, Bishop.

Bishop: Você me conhece,King. Eu sempre cumpro com o que prometo. Bom,se você está aqui é porque...

Taiga: Sim, eu vim para trocar de lugar com elas.

Bishop: Você tem certeza? Morrer no lugar da Traidora e de uma humana que ama você, um Fangire?

Taiga: Se eu não tivesse certeza, não estaria aqui.

Bishop: Muito bem então. Vocês levem-nas para o outro lado.

_**Bishop ordenou aos Neo Fangire que faziam sua guarda levarem as duas prisioneiras para o outro lago,Rook se mostrava ao lado do Bishop de braços cruzados como um segurança,ao ver que Maya e Tsuruko estavam sendo levadas para um local seguro,ele aliviou temporariament ( ainda continuava desconfiado de Bishop ) e caminhou em direção à eles. Otoya continuava respirando pelo canudo de bambu e ficava com apenas os olhos fora da água para espionar o que acontecia,estava de prontidão para o caso de algo acontecer. Quando Taiga estava chegando perto de cruzar com elas,foram empurradas pelos Neo Fangire que as levavam causando o susto do King,Rook e Bishop assumiam suas formas de Fangire. Rook atirava projéteis em Maya e Bishop atirava um tipo de pólen em Tsuruko.**_

Taiga: TSURUKO! OKAA-SAN!

Otoya: MAYA!

_**Otoya gritava saltando de dentro d'água,ele sacava o IXA Knuckle disparando uma rajada de ar para impedir que os projéteis atingissem sua amada,Taiga sacou a Zanvat Sword e a Wing Dagger trazida pelo Sasword Zecter e tentava repelir aquele pólen,no entanto uma parte dele atingiu o ombro esquerdo do rapaz e parecia queimar bastante. Tsuruko se surpreendeu com a atitude de Taiga e também por Otoya ter saltado de dentro d'água.**_

Otoya/Taiga: Você realmente achou que nós não tínhamos algum plano?

Otoya: Mas,por você ter tentado machucar a Maya... Eu não vou perdoá-los!

Taiga: É! Eu não ligo mais para as leis, Eu escolhi Tsuruko para ser a nova _Queen_ porque eu a amo! Bishop,Rook... Eu vou destruir vocês!

_**Otoya sacou a IXA Calibur e cortou as cordas que prendiam Maya,ela correu para um local seguro para não ser pega pela batalha que estava para ocorrer,Taiga cortou as cordas que prendiam Tsuruko usando a Zanvat,após ela se remexer um pouco,afinal não gostava de ficar presa daquele jeito. O King entregou a Sasword Yaiba para ela,em seguida olhou para sua amada e Otoya. Ambos compreenderam o que os olhos dele queriam dizer. **_

_**Kivat Bat II apareceu voando em volta de Taiga,Sasword Zecter pulou para a mão de Tsuruko e Otoya posicionou o IXA Knukle indicando que iria iniciar a sua transformação,o King retirava a luva da mão esquerda deixando a mostra o símbolo do Rei dos Fangire com Kivat a mordendo fazendo com que as marcas de Fangire aparecessem em seu rosto, e Otoya ativava o IXA Knuckle.**_

Kivat Bat II: _Mordendo._

IXA Knuckle:** READY**

Sasword Zecter: **Stand By**

Taiga: Henshin.

Otoya: Henshin!

Tsuruko: Henshin!

_**Taiga colocou Kivat Bat II de cabeça para baixo no seu Belt e uma camada cinza cobria o seu corpo,ao mesmo tempo Otoya colocava o IXA Knuckle no seu Belt e ele pronunciava "FIST ON",Tsuruko com a Sasword Yaiba na mão direita e de cabeça para baixo,colocava seu Sasword Zecter numa certa parte,ele também pronunciava algo (HENSHIN),a cruz de IXA formava uma luz com a forma de sua armadura que se montava ao corpo de Otoya. A armadura de Tsuruko também se formava no corpo dela ( Masked Form ),logo as partes mais pesadas da armadura se soltavam da Masked Form,ativando sua Rider Form ( Sasword emitia um som CHANGE SCORPION ).. A camada Cinza que envolvia Taiga se desmanchava revelando a armadura de Yami no Kiva,os olhos dos três brilhavam ao fim da transformação.**_

Taiga: Otoya,você cuida do Rook?

Otoya: É claro,se ele machucar a Maya,não vou me importar de quantas vezes ele reviva,mesmo que eu já esteja morto. Eu vou acabar com ele.

Tsuruko: Taiga-sama... Eu quero lutar ao seu lado!

Taiga: Claro,a honra será toda minha.

_**Os Neo Fangire que faziam a guarda de Tsuruko e Maya logo avançaram para cima do Trio de Riders usando alguns tipos de armas como espadas,lanças e machados,os Três conseguiam desviar os golpes facilmente. Bishop e Rook apenas assistiam em suas formas de Fangire esperando o momento certo para atacar.**_

Taiga: Isso está fácil demais, vou acabar com isto logo.

_**Taiga apontou para o céu onde surgiu o Símbolo de Kiva nas cores dos olhos da armadura de Yami no Kiva,o King olhou para os dois guardas que corriam em direção a ele para atacá-lo e desceu o símbolo neles esmagando-os,no estalar dos dedos do rapaz ao virar de costas os Neo Fangire explodiram em estilhaços.  
>Tsuruko tocou na cauda do Sasword que estava na Sasword Yaiba,empurrando-o levemente para frente,<strong>_

Sasword: **RIDER SLASH**

_**Algo semelhante a uma energia elétrica podia ser vista se acumulando na Sasword Yaiba,Tsuruko corria em direção a dois dos Neo Fangire que também estavam de guarda mas corriam para atacá-la e empunhava a sua espada de indicando que iria atacar.**_

Tsuruko: **CLOCK UP,RIDER SLASH!**

_**Tsuruko descarregava a energia acumulada na Sasword Yaiba cortando os Kaijins que tentavam atacá-la,seu corte formava algo semelhante a um "X" ,eles sequer a viram desferir o golpe devido ao Clock Up que aumentou a sua velocidade temporariamente naquele golpe. Explodiram em estilhaços de vidro.**_

Otoya: Parece que é minha vez de terminar isso.

IXA Knuckle: **IXA KNUCKLE RISE UP**

_**Otoya já havia colocado o Fuestle para ativar o poder do IXA Knuckle,ele retirou o punho de seu Belt que agora acumulava energia na extremidade por alguns momentos, e então desferiu um soco no Neo Fangire liberando a energia que fora acumulado numa bola de fogo que logo destruía o Kaijin que tentava atacá-lo. O Homem logo corria para onde Tsuruko e Taiga estavam.**_

Otoya: Finalmente chegou a vez de vocês. _Burst Mode Activate!_

_**Os olhos de IXA se abriram revelando sua "íris" vermelha no capacete,ela liberava uma onde de energia quente em volta que acabava atingindo Bishop e Rook,no entanto não era suficiente para causar algum ferimento grave nos dois,Otoya empunhava a IXA Calibur nas mãos em modo de ataque.  
>Rook corria em direção a Otoya para atacá-lo com golpes físicos como socos e chutes,o Homem apenas desviava e revidava com a IXA Calibur,realmente o treino que tinha feito com Taiga algumas horas atrás havia surtido efeito.<strong>_

Rook: Maldito,quando você ficou tão forte?

Otoya: Eu sempre ficarei mais forte para proteger Maya.

_**Otoya continuava desferindo golpes com sua espada em Rook que parecia não ter chance sequer de tocar no Violinista,até que o Monstro disparou alguns projéteis em Otoya que fora atingido no peito e se levantava logo em seguida. Rook disparava mais uma seqüência de seus projéteis em Otoya atingindo-o no peito novamente,e parecia que iria fazer estes movimentos até o homem sucumbir devido aos golpes.**_

Otoya: Desse jeito quem vai acabar morrendo sou eu...

_**Otoya já estava preparando seu Fuestle quando algo que parecia um disco começava a atingir Rook impedindo que ele atacasse de alguma forma,o Homem se virou para olhar de onde aquilo parecia vir e avistou a figura de uma mulher de mais ou menos 1,60 de altura usando uma blusa azul um tanto decotada e uma calça jeans com tênis all star,ele também conseguia ver um bracelete negro com alguns detalhes no pulso dela. Ela de alguma forma lembrava Taiga e Tsuruko.**_

Otoya: Quem é... Essa?

_**Taiga que enfrentava Bishop parou para olhar a pessoa que surgia do nada,e mais surpreendente ainda era que ela possuía Sagark,isso gerou uma dúvida na cabeça dele se ela poderia se transformar em Saga.**_

?: Sagark!

_**Ao chamar o nome de Sagark,ele voou em volta da mulher que havia acabado se surgir e se prendia a cintura dela formando um cinto. Ela puxou o Jacorder igual ao que Taiga possuía.**_

?: Henshin!

_**Ela inseriu o Jacorder em seu Belt,Sagark pronunciou "Henshin" e uma camada cinza cobria o corpo dela,logo se desfazia revelando a armadura de Saga que parecia estar adaptada ao corpo feminino dela,os olhos brilhavam ao fim da transformação da desconhecida.**_

?: Vim te ajudar,Jii-san.

Otoya: Jii-san? Quem você acha que é pra me chamar de velho?

Rook: EI! Eu ainda estou aqui!

Otoya: Então é só acabar com você logo.

_**Otoya correu para cima de Rook e desferiu alguns golpes com a IXA Calibur aproveitando a distração do Neo Fangire,A Saga também aproveitou aquela situação e desferiu alguns golpes com seu Jacorder e prendeu o monstro.  
>O homem colocou o Fuestle da IXA Calibur no IXA Knuckle que emitiu um som e parecia acumular energia na lâmina,uma imagem do sol surgia atrás dele.<strong>_

?: Acaba com ele, Jii-san!

Otoya: Eu já falei que não sou velho,garota!

_**Otoya logo se encarregou te terminar com Rook,a IXA Calibur parecia já estar totalmente energizada,ele desferiu o golpe final em Rook com a espada,a Saga apenas soltava o Jacorder do corpo de Rook,o monstro explodia em estilhaços com o golpe de Otoya.**_

?: Ah,tenho que ajudar Otou-san e Okaa-san!

_**A transformação de Otoya se desfazia devido ao esforço que fora feito,o homem estava bem ofegante por causa da luta e também tinha algumas leves escoriações pelo corpo.**_

Otoya: Otou-san e Okaa-san… Será que… EI! Garota! Qual seu nome?

?: Nobori Tsuki,Jii-san.

Otoya: Nobori...? Você é filha de Taiga?

_**Por causa do grito de Otoya,Taiga e Tsuruko conseguiam ouvir que a pessoa que havia se transformado em Saga era filha de Taiga,provavelmente filha dele com Tsuruko. Aquilo causou o espanto dos dois que acabaram abrindo a guarda contra Bishop que golpeou os dois sem pena,Tsuki viu seus pais sendo golpeados e andou em direção a Bishop.**_

Tsuki: Ei,você... Não vou perdoá-lo por ter atacado Otou-san e Okaa-san.

_**Tsuki movimentou seu Jacorder que se tornou um chicote e o movimentou até Bishop golpeando em diversas partes do corpo,logo o chicote se recolheu e se tornou uma Rapier,ela golpeou Bishop no peito diversas vezes até que ele recuasse alguns metros devido a sequência. A garota sequer parecia ofegante com aquilo.**_

Taiga: Ela luta igual a mim... Então ela veio do futuro.

Tsuruko: Ela veio do futuro assim como nós voltamos ao passado?

Taiga: É o que parece,mas vamos conversar sobre isso depois,temos que derrotar Bishop.

_**Exatamente ao terminar aquela frase,Taiga invocou o símbolo de Kiva e o lançou atrás de Bishop,ele se fixou atrás dele como uma parede. Ele retirava o Fuestle da Zanvat Sword e o colocava na boca de Kivat Bat II e dava um leve tapa nele ativando-o.**_

Kivat Bat II: **Wake Up!**

**A **_**lâmina da Zanvat logo era coberta por uma energia negra como as trevas no momento em que Taiga mexia no Morcego que havia no resguardo da espada.  
>Tsuki também logo colocava o seu Fuestle em Sagark.<strong>_

Sagark: **Wake Up!**

_**Ela conectou a ponta do cabo de seu Jacorder no seu Belt que era energizado por uma energia vermelha que percorria todo o espaço da Rapier,até o ponto em que ela ficava totalmente vermelha.**_

_**Tsuruko empurrava a ponta da cauda de Sasword Zecter para a frente,logo uma energia elétrica começava a se acumular na Sasword Yaiba.**_

Sasword Zecter: **RIDER SLASH!**

_**Logo as energias dos três estavam totalmente acumuladas,no entanto uma imagem aparecia atrás de Taiga,parecia a de Kiva trajando sua Emperor Form.**_

Taiga: Wataru...Pessoal, Este é nosso poder.

_**Tsuki apontou o Jacorder que já havia sido alimentado pela liberação da energia de Sagark para o céu,lá surgia o símbolo de Kiva que a jovem saltava e entrava nele surgindo em outro ponto,ela pisou no chão e levantou Bishop que ficou suspenso no ar.**_

_**Tsuruko empunhou a Sasword Yaiba para Bishop que estava suspenso no ar,e liberou a energia acumulada na lâmina de sua espada como "lâminas de energia" soltadas a distância,ela os mandou em forma de "X".**_

Tsuruko: **RIDER SLASH!**__

_**Taiga também empunhou a Zanvat Sword com a energia negra acumulada na lâmina e a disparou em um movimento rápido com o braço liberando aquela energia em formado de meia lua em direção a Bishop,atravessando-o.**_

_**Tsuki se virava de costas para Bishop já que estava segurando-o e moveu os dedos para o cabo de Jacorder,Bishop começava a explodir em estilhaços de vidro. O Chicote retornava ao estado em que a Jacorder estava antes de Tsuki se transformar.**_

_**Sasword Zecter saía da Sasword Yaiba para algum local desconhecido desfazendo a transformação de Tsuruko,Assim como Kivat Bat II saía do Belt de Taiga,que caía no chão devido aos ferimentos anteriores e do braço atingido por Bishop antes dele se transformar,o King levava a mão ao ombro ferido causando o espanto de Tsuruko e Tsuki,que logo se também se destransformava ao Sagark sair de sua cintura.**_

Tsuruko: Você está bem,Taiga-sama?

Taiga: Estou bem,mas ainda há algo para fazer.

Tsuki: Você tá ferido, Otou-san. É bom não se esforçar.

Taiga: Eu já disse que estou bem.

_**Após retrucar um pouco,Taiga levantou lutando um pouco contra as dores que sentia no corpo por causa das lutas e seguiu em direção a Otoya que era ajudado por Maya.**_

Taiga: Okaa-san... Já está quase na hora.

Maya: Sim,meu filho.

_**Tsuruko notou que o corpo de Taiga começava a parecer transparente até que ela olhou para o seu próprio corpo e percebeu que aquilo estava acontecendo com ela assim como acontecia com Tsuki que estava um pouco mais longe que eles.**_

Taiga: Otoya, Eu apenas posso dizer a você uma coisa... Tome cuidado com o seu futuro próximo.

Otoya: Desculpe, garoto. Mas um gênio que só aparece a cada mil anos como eu só deve se preocupar em viver o presente.

Taiga: Entendo... Mas mesmo assim eu o aconselho a tomar cuidado. E,Okaa-san... Eu vejo você no futuro.

Maya: Até o futuro,Taiga.

_**Maya abraçou o filho que logo após algum tempo desaparecia junto com Tsuruko e Tsuki,a Queen estava com um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos. Otoya não gostava de admitir aquilo mas ele estava um pouco triste com a partida do King.  
>De alguma forma ao voltar para o futuro,Taiga,Tsuruko e Tsuki haviam voltado para a casa da futura Queen onde eram recebidos por Mimi trazendo duas xícaras de chá para eles.<strong>_

Mimi: Ora,eu não sabia que vocês iam ter uma visita. Farei mais um chá então.

_**Os três se sentaram enquanto esperavam Mimi trazer o chá de Tsuki,que logo ia explicando o que voltou para o presente deles junto com Masao.**_

_**E ela contava algo ainda pior,os Neo Fangire haviam se aliado com Worms remanescentes no futuro,Uma nova ameaça parecia estar prestes a aparecer.**_


End file.
